Naruto of the force
by Athanor
Summary: Star Wars crossover. 6 year old Naruto ends up in space trying to reach his dream. It's not to become Hokage. Important: This is not a rip of of The True One-Winged Angel's fic with the same name.
1. Chapter 1

_I've had this idea in my brain for years and I finally feel confident enough to write it. _

_I know it's the same title as The True One-Winged Angel's fic (read it), but it's the the same title i tough of so many years ago and I will not give it another name. You may also be sure that this will not be an alternative version of The True One-Winged Angel's Naruto of the force. It will follow it's own plot and my Naruto will be different from his. _

_This will be my first serious fic so it's important that I get reviews that are not all positive._

_So be critical and enjoy my own Naruto of the force._

"Basic" (Language most used in the republic)

"_Japanese" (language of the elemental nations)._

_Year: 35 BBY (3 years before the battle of Naboo)_

It was truly a beautiful planet Jenkan thought as he brought his ship closer to the planets surface of the 2 continental planet. There wasn't much on the planet except for that one medium sized continent and one smaller other than a few islands scattered around the globe. The reason he was here was because of the Jedi, they seemed to have an interest in the inhabitants of the planet. Something about able to use the planets natural force or something like that, not that he really cared that much, it was just easy money for him. All he had to do was to transport a couple of Jedi around the planet then take them back claim his pay and then hit the nearest cantina.

"We have arrived master Jedi" Jenkan said over the com system.

In one of the cabins two humanoid beings where sitting at a table focused on a deck of cards,

"Why can I never win at this stupid game" a humanoid with large eyes and fish like face named Bant Eerin said with a feminine voice.

"Pazaak is an art form my apprentice" a green humanoid with tentacle hair named Kit Fisto said in a amused voice.

"It takes time to master it" he then continued.

"Bah this is only a game of luck, and if you copy obi-wan and say there is no such thing as luck I will perso... she said before being interrupted.

"We have arrived master Jedi" was heard over the comm system.

The two Jedi get up walk to the cockpit.

"Are there any signs of intelligent life on the planet" Kit asked.

"I'm reading several radio waves on the smaller continent" Jenkan answered.

"Radio waves" Bant asked.

"Ancient human way of long range communication" Jenkan answered "i can get a read on them" he then continued.

" Shinobi..... Ko...ha.....chunnin.....Ivakara-dono... samurai..." came from the com link.

"I don't recognize the language" Jenkan said.

"Use this datapad, it contains most languages known to the Republic" Kit said. Jenkan then hoked the data pad to the com unit and activated the data pad. After a few minutes the strange language was translated into basic.

"Target apprehended heading to rendezvous point" a voice said

"Roger" Another voice replied.

"What did you think that was about master" Bant asked.

"Perhaps some sort of law enforcement or the like" Kit replied.

"Perhaps they where kidnapping someone" Jenkan said. The two Jedi looked at him.

"I'm just saying" Jenkan said.

"Scan the smaller continent for signs of civilization" Kit said.

"I'm reading several major settlements and what appears to be trade routs" Jenkan said.

"So what language did they use" Bant asked.

Kit looks at the data pad and answerers "An old human language, so we can safely assume this is a human populated planet"

"How come they're not part of the Republic" Bant asked.

"Perhaps they are descendants of early human colonists" Jenkan said.

"Probably" Kit responded. "release the monitor droids into orbit"

"okay" Jenkan said as he pressed a button. "Monitor droids launched and active, they will all be in position in 24 hours".

"So what do we do now" Bant asked.

Kit smiled and said "anyone up for a game of pazaak".

"Ugh what have I done to deserve this" Bant asked the universe.

In one of the larger cities on the smaller continent a boy of six years can be seen packing his meager possessions into a backpack. The boy was wearing an orange jumpsuit, He had blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker like markings on his cheeks. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and his dream was to become the worlds greatest explorer.

_I bet you didn't expect that now did ya. _

_Naruto's dream isn't to become Hokage, I hope I didn't trigger the apocalypse._

_But what would Konoha be without a future Hokage. Who will it be? Find out in the next chapter of Naruto of the force._

_Remember to review._


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank Challenger for being the first to review Naruto of the force and giving me the links to Orin's work. I will use one of the links for to describe older Naruto (which one I haven't decided). _

_On the issue on you wanting this to be harem I'm sorry to inform you that this will not be a harem story. I've already started to think of couple of parings but haven't decided yet. I will decide this my shelf and will not hold a poll or vote. However there will not be that much romance until much later in the story._

_In this chapter Naruto's dream of being a explorer is explained. _

"Basic".

"_Japanese"._

"Translator".

_Year: 37 BBY (two years before Kit and Bant's arrival), Ibonihs (Name of Naruto's home world). _

A four year old Naruto woke in his makeshift bed in an alley near the redlights district. It had been two months since he was kicked out of the orphanage and was feeling hungry. So he decided to take a walk around the redlights district looking for some food or money to steal, for while the merchants and store owners disliked him they liked money more so they sold him stuff costing a bit more than usually.

As he walked past a pub he saw a man who was wearing dirty and ragged clothes but seemed to have a well filled wallet when he paid for his food. Naruto assumed he was one of those cheapskates who had lots of money but hated to spend it. Naruto then thought that the man certainly wouldn't miss a few ryo from his fat wallet and when the man left the pub Naruto began to sneak up from behind. Naruto was an adept pocket picker and had lots of experience of stealing from the villages fat merchants, and didn't expect this guy to be any different.

As his hand neared the mans pocket the man suddenly swept around and grabbed Naruto's wrist and then dragged him into an alley.

"_Now what do we have here" _The man said amused.

"_Let me go" _Naruto shouted.

"_You got some guts kid trying to steal from a poor man like me" _The man said still wearing a grin_._

"_Ha I saw your wallet mister and it was brimming with ryo" _Naruto shouted. _"I need that money a lot more than you"._

"_Now I know it's not easy living living on the street but you have to have some respect for those like you" _the man continued without paying attention to Naruto.

"_You are nothing like me"_ Naruto goes on _"You got money I don't, you've got a full stomach I got an empty one."_

The man smiles and looks around and after being sure no one where looking he took out his wallet and opened it. Naruto stares at the man and when the man indicates him to take some of the money Naruto hesitantly takes a handful, only to discover that only the top papers was actual money, the rest where just paper slips.

"_But" _Naruto began before the man interrupted him.

"_You see usually having a thick wallet makes you a target, but in if your in a ninja village and no one knows your poor the ninja, will keep a special eye on to keep you safe". _The man said.

"_why would they do that" _Naruto asked.

"_You see, ninja villages have to care about their reputation and if a wealthy man was mugged in their village it would spread and the village reputation would be damaged" _The man said still amused by the street rat he had caught.

"_I see... Hey why are you telling me this" _Naruto asked the man.

The man taps his chin and says _"Nostalgia perhaps, I to used to live on the street"._

"_How did you know I'm living on the streets"_ Naruto asked the man. 

_(I didn't it was a guess based on the fact that you are way to light for kid your size so I decided to test my theory" _the man said_. "What's your name kid"._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you". _Naruto answered.

"_You can call me Revan". _The man named Revan said and extended his hand. Naruto smiled and shook it. _"Nice to met you Revan"._

**(For those of you who have played Knights of the old republic, it's not that Revan, I just liked the name). **

As they left the alley Revan bumped into a fat merchant.

"_Look where you are going peasant" _the man said before walking away.

"_Arrogant bastard" _Naruto said.

"_Now Naruto don't insult the man, after all he is paying for our lunch" _Revan said tossing a thick wallet up into the air_._

"_When did you" Naruto began._

"_Sneaking up behind somebody is way to oblivious, the trick is to get close without anybody becoming suspicious" _Revan explained_. "So do you know a good place to eat"._

Naruto shook his head in disbelief and said_. "Yeah follow me"_

Ichiraku Ramen, home to Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku was the one place in Konoha that would give Naruto a fair price and unbiased treatment.

"_Old man two miso" _Naruto said as he and Revan sat down at the small restaurant.

"_Two miso coming up" _Teuchi said with a smile.Revan smiled at the peaceful restaurant and it's owners.

"_So who is your friend Naruto" _Ayame asked with a smile_._

"_This is Revan and I meet him earlier today, oh and he is the one paying for this"._Naruto said.

"_Don't be rude Naruto" _Ayame said after hitting him lightly on the head_. _

"_It is good to met a youngster with some manners around here" _Revan said_. " Not that I had any when I was your age". _After a moment of silence Naruto and Ayame laughed at the man's honesty .

"_So Revan what do you do for a living" Ayame asked._

"_Little of this, little of that, my travels makes a permanent job a little difficult" _Revan answered. As Teuchi placed the ramen in front of his costumers and lean t back to listen as well.

"_Are you a wanderer" _Ayame asked. Before Revan could answered.

"_Could I have an other bowl"_ Naruto asked only to be hit by Ayame again.

Revan chuckled _"sure thing kiddo, have as much as you want"_ Revan drank a glass of water and missed the gleam that appeared in the eye's of the ramen trio (Naruto, Ayame and Teuchi).

As Teuchi went happily went back to work Revan answered Ayame's earlier question.

"_I guess you can call it that, I was born on the other side of the ocean and when I turned 15 in left my home town to see the world"._

"_You came from across the ocean" _Naruto said.

"_How did you end up here" _Ayame asked. That question started a story that lasted hour's.

"_And that's how I escaped the slavers" _Revan finished and turned to see Ayame and Naruto staring at him.

"_I know I'm awesom......HEY how could you eat all that ramen." _Revan stared in disbelief at the pile of ramen bowls on the counter.

"_Man your awesome" _Naruto said with awe in his eye's.

"_You certainly have a talent for getting into trouble, if your story is true"_ Ayame said with a smile.

"_I retract my earlier statement, you are just as rude as the brat" _Revan said while calculating the cost for all the ramen. With a sight he withdrew the wallet he "liberated" earlier and payed with almost all the money inside. Teuchi took the money then split it in half and gave half back to Revan.

"_It was a good story"_ Teuchi said with a smile. Revan smiled back. It's not often you meet good people like these**,**Revan thought.

"_Well it was nice meeting you all, but it's time for me to continue on to the next town" _Revan said with a sad smile.

"_What but..." _Naruto began before Revan cut him of.

"_I've been in Konoha for a week now" _Revan said. _"My instincts tell me that it's time to move on"_

"_But" _Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"_Kid if there is something I've learned during my life" _Revan said while patting Naruto on the head. _"It's to follow my instincts. For example, it was my instincts that told me to hang with you, and I got a good meal and you got to hear one of my story's"._

"_You got more stories" _Naruto said.

"_Yeah and next time we meet I will tell you more" _Revan said. _"And you better have some of your own stories to tell"._

Naruto looked at the man and grinned, then declared _"Ha my stories are gonna be so much better than yours"._

"_Sounds like a challenge to to me" _Revan said. _"Okay the one who losses must pay for the other persons lunch"_

"_Your on" _Naruto said with a big grin.

Revan had a choice, left, right or straight forward. He had left Konoha half an hour ago and was in deep thoughts. Why did I hang out with that kid exactly, Revan thought_._ After thinking for a while he concluded it was just as he told Naruto, it was his instincts. Hos instincts that got him into trouble all the time, but still if he hadn't followed his instincts when he was a kid he would never have gotten to see so much and meet so many people both good and bad. So letting his feet chose the way he wandered on not knowing where he was going and couldn't be happier about it, not knowing of the changes his instincts had caused.

Back in Konoha Teuchi was closing the store while Ayame and Naruto where watching.

"_Ayame" _Naruto said.

"_Yeah Naruto"_ Ayame replied.

"_I'm gonna be like Revan when I grow up" _Naruto said while watching the stars that where starting to light up in the sky.

"_So your gonna leave Konoha"_ Ayame said with sadness in her voice.

"_For a while, I said I was gonna be like him when I grow up, not exactly like him"_ Naruto said.

"_What do you mean"_ Ayame asked.

"_Revan is a wanderer, I'm gonna be an explorer". _Naruto said with the biggest smile.

"_Which means" _Ayame asked.

"_A wanderer just wander, no going back home and such" _Naruto said_. "An explorer returns home to tell his friends about his journey"_

Ayame smiled and said _"Naruto, promise me that you'll be a great explorer"._

"_I promise Ayame I'm going to be the greatest explorer on this planet"_ Naruto said still smiling. 

A few weeks after Revan's departure the Hokage found out about Naruto situation and enrolled him into the academy and gave him an apartment.

_Year: 35 BBY._

Naruto was all set to go on his first exploration expedition. After two years at the academy he knew the basis of muscle boosting using chakra, the _Henge_ and _Kawarimi. _He had also become much better at picking people's pocket's. He also had gotten better at sneaking around, due to his one year long pranking career.

He was wearing green cargo pants with large pockets, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket. He had packed his collection of scrolls into his back pack and stored food inside a sealing scroll.

He put a letter on his table for anyone who would be worried. His instincts told him that in a week or so Ayame or Teuchi would come by to check on him. Naruto could not stop to thank the gods for his instincts, they had gotten him into more trouble than he could count, but they had saved him even more, sometimes it was like he could feel what was about to happen and avoid bad things, it was also a great help in his pranks.

Now his instincts told him that a exploration journey was the thing to do so he had gathered all the stuff he felt was needed and then walked outside. The air was cool outside and the sun had set.

Naruto headed towards the village gates. On the way he passed trough one of the many training grounds. Actually going that way was a detour, but Naruto just followed his feet and ended up there.

Hinata was sitting in the dark crying, her father had again expressed his disappointment in her and she just had to get away from the suffocating Hyuga clan complex. She just couldn't get that move right no matter how much her father yelled at her. Hinata went into a feral position and tough_**"Maybe I should just end it".**_ Suddenly Hinata heard footsteps approaching, she tried to stop crying but still sobbed.

"_Eh who's there"_ A voice she knew from the academy said. It was the local gofball Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was somebody Hinata felt was very distant from herself, Naruto was almost always smiling and joking, and while he wasn't disliked by the class many adult seemed very cold towards him, but no matter what he would just smile, and perhaps prank them. That thought brought a short lived happiness in Hinata. Naruto wasn't like her, He was strong, he got back at people by pranking them, or so she thought.

"_Hey Hinata" _Hinata froze when she heard Naruto's voice._ "Why are you crying"._

"_N-Na-Naruto" _Hinata stuttered. Standing in front of her was the person she felt was so different so much stronger.

"_Why are you crying" _Naruto asked again.

"_B-because I'm useless and weak" _Hinata sobbed.

Naruto looked confused. _"Who said that"_

"_M-my f-fa-father"._ Hinata said.

"_But your always one of the best in class" _Naruto said with a frown.

"_But I'm not the best, a Hyuga must be the best of the best" _Hinata said.

"_But if a Hyuga must be the best of the best, why has there never been a Hyuga Hokage"._ Naruto asked.

"_I don't know" _Hinata said.

"_Besides we are only six years old, we can become a lot stronger in the future" _Naruto said smiling.

"_What do you mean" _Hinata asked.

"_Well for example we're really weak when we are born right" _Naruto said and Hinata nodded. _"Which leads to the answer that we get stronger as we grow, so just because your not the best now doesn't mean you wont be the best in the future. Maybe you'll become the first Hyuga Hokage someday". _

"_But, I'm no good" _Hinata said. _"I'm to pathetic, besides you would be a much better Hokage, you're strong enough to get revenge on those who are mean to you"_

Naruto looked confused and said. _"Revenge?"._

"_You know, your pranks" _Hinata answered.

"_Oh.. Those" _Naruto said. _"Those where not really for revenge"._

"_Uh?" _Hinata looked confused.   
_"I prank people because I think it might make them take themselves a little less serious"_

Hinata blinked. And then said. _"But aren't you mad at them for treating you like they do"._

Naruto answered. _"Sure I don't like it, but I can't really do anything about them at the moment. But one day I'll show them"._ Naruto grinned. _"I Uzumaki Naruto shall become the world's greatest explorer". _

Hinata looked at Naruto. She had expected him to declare himself the worlds greatest ninja or something. She was so surprised she giggled a little.

Naruto smiled and said. _"See isn't it more fun laughing than crying". _

Hinata nodded and smiled back. _"I'm sure you'll be a great explorer"._

"_Well I gotta get going". _Naruto said.

"_Se you in class tomorrow"_ Hinata said.

"_Nope, I'm going on a journey and I don't know when I'll be back." _

Hinata looked really depressed.

"_But I'll be back one day I promise" _Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "_Well goodbye Hinata, see you later"._ Naruto said and began to walk away.

"_Bye Naruto". _Hinata shouted after him. Naruto turned and waved, then walked towards the city gates.

When Hinata got home her father Hiashi was waiting for her.

"_You done crying now". _He said with contempt in his voice. _"Why do I even bother, you will never amount to anything"_

Hinata felt like sinking into the floor. She felt like she was disappearing as her fathers rant continued But then amongst all the demeaning thoughts in hear head a memory appeared.

"_Maybe you'll become the first Hyuga Hokage someday" _Naruto's voice rang clear in hear head.

"_You are a disappointment to the Hyuga" _He said and turned to leave.

"_Shut up"_ Hiashi barely heard Hinata say.

"_What did you say" _Hiashi said with a chock barley detectable in his voice.

"_I said" _Hinata said, and after tacking a deep breath shouted "_Shut up, I'll show you, I'll show you all, I will become the first Hyuga Hokage. And then I'll change this godforsaken clan"_.

She then stormed past the stunned Hiashi. It would take Hiashi 15 minutes before he could move again, and when he did a smile broke his normally cold mask.

When she got into her room she collapsed. _"I'm so dead"_ she mumbled.

Naruto was hiding in a merchant's wagon. The merchant knew nothing of him being there. Naruto was unsure it would work but his instincts told him that he would go undetected by hiding in that wagon.

Unknown to Naruto the wagon contained luxury goods such as jewels and silk, and that the merchant had a contact in the ninja forces who would let his wagon pass without being searched.

And thats how Naruto six years old left Konoha, Not to return for six years.

_AN: So how many guessed that the future shelf proclaimed Hokage was going to be Hinata. Those who guessed correctly heres some applauds: " applauds". This chapter became much longer than I had originally thought. In the beginning I was only having Hinata and Naruto meet, and Naruto's' departure, but I got an flash of inspiration and wrote the story of Revan. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review, I want your honest thoughts so don't sugarcoat it. _

_In the next chapter: Naruto's instincts will land him in a situation he never could have imagined. _


	3. Chapter 3

_First i want to thank those who reviewed and respond to one of them. _

_Kurakawa Minamo: As I said in the earlier chapter I have several parings under consideration and would lie if I said Naru\Hina wasn't one of them, but if that's the paring I chose for Naruto then it won't be like instant love when he returns and both will date other people before dating each other. For example I am considering to have Hinata and Sasuke (Who will be different from cannon Sasuke) have a temporary relationship (They date for a year or so) regardless of the parings I chose. _

_I now that it has been some time since the last update but between my Japanese course, my search for a job and my other fic "The Cult Of Kopecz." I find less time for this fic. But be assured that I will not abandon it._

_For a more interactive participation in Naruto of the force be sure to visit my forums. _

_Anybody who reads this story can expect the story's to develop differently from the originals. Key events like the invasion of Naboo will still be there as well as the mission to Wave, but what happens during and between those events might change. But that is in the future, now lets see what happens when Kit and Bant go goes to the surface of Ibonihs. And if anyone was wondering what BBY is, it stands for "Before the Battle of Yavin." _

_I do not own Naruto or Star wars, if I did I would build my own death star and conquer the galaxy. _

_Well I hope you will enjoy the third chapter of Naruto of the force._

**Important:**

Anakin will be one year older than in the cannon. 

"Basic._"_

"_**Thoughts"**_

"_Japanese."_

"Translator."

_Year:35 BBY, In orbit around Ibonihs._

Kit Fisto felt like was on top of the galaxy, he master pazaak player of the Jedi had just won his 2999'th game of pazaak in a row, just one more and he would have the greatest record in Jedi history. On the other side of the table Jenkan felt like slamming his head into the table, he had been beaten 15 times the last 4 hours and and now cursed himself for accepting the Jedi masters challenge the other day. The first 12 games they played he had lost by a much larger margin than the last 15, but that was because he upgraded his deck while the Jedi while sleeping. But that had only made the following 15 defeats so much more bitter.

Bant had barricaded herself in her cabin and refused to come out while pazaak was played, not that it helped that much she could still feel Kit's mirth over their Force bond.

She looked at her watch and discovered that it was about time that the monitor droids where in position. She left her cabin and headed towards the recreation room. There she fund Jenkan slamming his head into the table and Kit watching with a smirk.

She let out a sight and said. "Master the monitor droids should be in position soon". Kit looked at her and with a smirk said "Just one more victory and i will reach 3000 wins an..." Bant cut him of.

"And you will have beaten master Yoda's record." Bant said with a sight. "I know of your obsession."

Kit just smiled and said. "Lets see what shows on the monitors." He then got up and activated a holoscreen. Kit looked at the holoscreen with intensity and said. "The reports where correct, the midichlorians are behaving strangely around the planet." Kit pushed a few holographic buttons and a new stream of information entered. "It seems that almost all life on the planet are able to produce some kind of energy from the force." Kit read a little more and said. "We will have to collect some samples and bring them back to the temple on Coruscant." Bant looked at a few monitor screens, then nodded, pointed and said. "Jenkan take us down to that clearing." The monitor was showing a clearing with a waterfall nearby, the clearing was full of small plants and animals. Jenkan looked at Kit who nodded.

"Okay, hold on tight." Jenkan said as he walked into the cockpit.

The ship entered Ibonihs atmosphere and continued to descend.

Naruto was currently running for his freedom, now you might have expected him to be chased by Konoha shinobi trying to bring him back or foreign shinobi who wanted to torture him him for information. But the truth was that he was chased by a group of nuke-nin who had decided that slave trade was the career for them. Naruto had released the farmers, villager and merchants they had rounded up so far, and when the slavers discovered that their merchandise was nowhere to be found they had tracked him down with frightening efficiency. Naruto was sure that if they caught him they would beat him up and then sell him to some paedophile or brothel. Naruto remembered from a map he looked at earlier, that the path he took now would lead him to the top of a waterfall.

Now he had a choice, he could turn and run along the edge of the waterfall and attempt to escape, but that would give his pursuers a higher chance to catch up to him, or he could dive from the waterfall with the risk of hurting or killing himself, but it might throw his pursuers of his track.

As he neared the waterfall he made his decision. And as he descended, he noticed two cloaked figures in the clearing below.

In the clearing a few minutes earlier.

Jenkan's ship hovered above the clearing.

"We'll call you on the comm once where done so be ready to pick us up." Kit said as he and Bant jumped down from the ship,

"Okay, see you later." Jenkan said over the comm and raised the ship into the atmosphere.

"Master, why did we bring the translators." Bant asked after the ship was out of sight.

"Just in case we need to talk to a local." Kit answered. "Get a few plants while I get a blood sample from an animal. Before they could get to work both heard a splash from the small lake by the waterfall. After a few seconds a young boy broke the surface. He then turned to them and shouted

"Run slavers are coming." Just seconds after he said that 7 men landed in the clearing.

"Finally caught you kid". One of them said.

"How dare you release our merchandise." An other said. He then noticed the two hooded figures. He then said. "Well at least you lead us to some new stock." The nuke-nin then drew a kunai and said. "Keep your hands where I can see them and get on your....." He said before he was interrupted by a rock to his head. The man fell to the ground unconscious. The other nuke-nin turned towards the rocks source. Naruto had gotten out of the lake and was holding another rock in his hand. "Your target is me assholes." Naruto said and threw the rock at them. The ninja evaded it easily. "Like we care, it's your fault for releasing the others anyway." One of them said.

"What should we do master" Bant asked Kit.

"We'll grab the kid and make a run for it" Kit said.

"Hey what are you talking about." One of them asked.

Kit and Bant sprung into action. Running past the lake at Jedi speed Bant grabbed Naruto who yelped in surprise.

"After them." The apparent leader of the pack said.

Bant and Kit weaved thou the forest at incredible speeds but Bant having to carry Naruto could not run at her top speed and the shinobi where catching up. Kit noticed this and stopped. "Call Jenkan, tell him to pick us up" He said to Bant.

"What of the kid" Bant asked.

"Use the Force to put him to sleep we'll drop him of later" Kit said before turning to face their pursuers. "Halt." He shouted at the incoming ninja.

"Mugi, Sigawa and Renji, you guys continue after the other two while me and the others take this guy." The leader said and three of the ninja started to move. Before they could get past him Kit vanished and the three where suddenly flying towards the leader. The ninja stared at Kit who had his head uncovered in the scuffle. "Wha-what are you". One of them stammered.

The leader chuckled. "Well well, a bloodline owner, how lucky. Kumogakure will give us a fortune for him alone."

One of the others suddenly said. "The other one sounded like a woman, maybe she to possess the bloodline."

"We'll catch her if we get the chance." The leader said before getting into a fighting stance. "We don't know what he can do and it might take some time to suppress him." The nuke-nin spread out to surround Kit.

"Please leave, I don't want to hurt you." Kit said as he went into his own fighting stance.

The leader snorted and said "You think you can hurt the six of us." His face then turned into a scowl "Don't underestimate us." The ninja attacked.

"Jenkan we need extraction immediately." Bant said over the comm while carrying the sleeping Naruto.

"What happened." Jenkan asked.

"We ran into some slavers." Bant answered.

Soren was impressed by the green head's skill. He had managed to knock out four members of his gang and was currently slowly retreating in the direction as the woman and the kid. _"They might have allies waiting for them."_ Soren suddenly thought. He knew that if the man had allies they might be defeated and killed. _"Lets bring out the explosives."_ He thought with glee. "Get out of the way." He shouted to his two remaining ninja. His lackeys immediately distanced themselves from the area around Kit because they knew how Soren became when he began using his explosive tags.

"By the force these guys are strong." Kit thought. Even if he was only used force techniques to increase his speed and strength and only used hand to hand combat they had still given him several small injuries. He never thought there could be warriors on the primitive planet who could give him such a challenge even if he wasn't using his lightsaber. Kit noticed that the leader had thrown some sort of projectile at him and avoided six kunai. Kit almost resettled into his stance when he noticed the paper slips attached to the triangular knifes. Kit jumped and narrowly avoided the explosion. "What was that." Kit said out loud.

Soren laughed. "Hahaha! You don't know what an explosive tag is." Soren produced four more tagged kunai. "Well then today is your lucky day, I am called Soren of the explosions for my extensive use of these little darlings. And I would be happy to give you a demonstration." He threw two more at Kit who avoided them and the following explosion.

"Hope Jenkan is here, I don't think I can last much longer without using something else than hand to hand combat." Kit thought as he began to run towards Bant's position.

"Hey come back here you coward." Soren shouted as he began to follow, his two remaining lackeys just behind him.

Jenkan was heading towards the coordinates Bant had given him a few minutes earlier. She had instructed him to have the ship hover above a clearing with the landing ramp open.

Kit dodged another explosion caused by the ninja following. Kit's plan was to speed up once the spaceship arrived and lose his pursuers. But the ninja where to fast for that. He would have to knock them out before heading back. He increased his speed and went on the offensive.

When the figure they where chasing suddenly vanished from their line of sight the nuke nin halted went into a defensive position all of them facing outwards.

"Where did he go." Renji said.

"I dont know bu...."  The other lackey named hibiki said before turning silent. The other two turned around to find Hibiki gone without a trace

"Hibiki!" Soren screamed.

"Boss we need to get out of here, this guy is unnatural. Uh what's happening." Renji said as he suddenly began to rise from the ground. "Help me boss. Please help meeeeeeeee." Renji said before he was thrown by whatever that was making him levitate into a tree. He was unconscious the moment he touched the ground.

"Show yourself coward." Soren shouted. In that moment Kit suddenly appeared in front of him.

"It's over." He said as he Force pushed Soren. Soren flew trough the vegetation and disappeared from Kits line of sight. Kit turned and headed towards the spot where Bant was not knowing that what he thought was Soren turned into a log.

Bant had managed to store a few plants within a couple of plant preservers when Jenkans ship landed. The ramp opened to show Jenkan holding a blaster.

"Why did you call me back... And who's the kid." Jenkan said as he noticed the kid who was sleeping next to a tree.

"We encountered some slavers and the boy was running from them. My master should arrive shortly so put the child in a bed for the moment we'll drop him of when it's safer." Bant said. Jenkan nodded and carried the child into the ship.

A few minutes later Kit appeared.

"Man these people know how to fight." Kit said as he walked up to Bant.

"What happened?" Bant asked seeing Kits rugged appearance.

"Exploding pieces of paper." Kit answered.

Bant sighted and said. "Please be serious master, this is not the time to joke."

"I'm not joking. I'll tell you once we are in space." Kit said and the two headed up the ramp.

Soren looked at the metal building. What it was he didn't know but he knew suspected that it was worth a lot of money. Then suddenly the building started to make a lot of noise and Soren acted almost immediately. Arming 10 kunai with his last exploding tags (twenty) he threw the projectiles towards Kit and Bant who where caught by surprise. Kit barley managed to produce a barrier between themselves and the resounding explosion. Bant and Kit where pushed into the ship by the shock wave that was the result of the explosion.

Jenkan having watched what was happening immediately closed the ramp and took of after the explosion happened. The computer had detected that some damage had been done to the ship, but was able to go into space without much risk.

Soren stared as the building suddenly started to fly. In a few seconds it was gone.

"_What the hell was that." _Soren said out loud still staring at the sky.

Deep inside Naruto a frightening being thrashed against the bars of his prison. The Kyubi was panicking, if his host left Ibonihs while he was still bound to it, he the mighty Kyubi would cease to exist.

He unleashed most of his chakra towards the seal. But it was to no avail, the seal held strong and the Kyubi felt himself fade.

"_No I will not go, I will not die I will no...."_ Kyubi said before he vanished leaving Naruto with the remnant of it's chakra.

Naruto woke when he heard a voice inside him scream something, but he could not figure out what it was. He then noticed his surroundings. He was in a room with metal walls, electronic lights providing a cold blue light. He got up from the bed and started to walk towards what looked like a door, but when he tried to open it it wouldn't budge. For the next 15 minutes he tried to open the door but was unsuccessful.

"_Why wont it open." _Naruto said. Backing away from the door to get a better look he noticed a button on the wall next to it.

"_What's this."_ Naruto said. Walking up to the wall and then standing on his toes he barley managed to reach the button. The door suddenly opened.

"_Cool."_ Naruto said.

Outside the metal room there was..... a metal corridor.

Naruto exited the room and looked both right and left, seeing that the corridor turned around corners in both directions.

He then heard a from the right corridor a woman's voice say. "Hyperdrive active."

Suddenly everything jerked and Naruto fell to the ground. He quickly got to his feet and started walking toward the origin of the voice. He soon reached a new metal rom with a big glass window, and what you could see through it was thousands of white spots racing past them.

"_Amazing." _He said. A few seconds after a chair in the room swivelled around revealing a man who seemed shocked.

Earlier

Having completely forgotten the young boy Jenkan rushed towards the ramp area hoping that the Jedi where still alive. When he reached them he found out that they where unconscious.

"I should have asked for more credits." Jenkan complained after having moved the two unconscious Jedi to the med bay. He walked to the cockpit and began to do a damage assessment. He froze when he saw what had been damaged.

The barrier that had protected the Jedi had redirected some of the exploding knifes towards the cockpit and while the cockpit was unharmed the navigational computer wasn't. The vibrations had caused some of it's circuits to fry, and while he could patch it up the patching would only hold for a small time. Jenkan immediately began to fix the computer and 15 minutes later when he was done he began to press in the coordinates for the first check point he had marked on the way.

The region that Ibonihs inhabited was a hard place to get to because of the many natural space storms, so losing the nav computer would be devastating.

Jenkan pushed a button and entered hyperspace. He hoped the Jedi wouldn't be mad for him for leaving the planet. They could always head back later. They would understand.

"Sugoi." He heard a voice say behind him. Jenkan swivelled around and saw the kid who he had picked up.

"_**The Jedi won't like this."**_ He thought.

Chapter end.

Sorry for the over a month wait.

Remember to review.__


End file.
